I said stay
by Itsmecoon
Summary: This is a story written for a prompt fest on another site. The prompt was: Teen Wolf: Derek giving Stiles a disciplinary spanking - gen is fine, slash is fine too. Warning this will involve spanking. Please move on if you don't like! Thank you. Stiles goes with Scott to rescue Derek. Derek is upset at Stiles for risking his life.


Author: Itsmecoon Beta: Trumansshell Title: I said stay. Word Count: 862 Rating: Teen Fandom: Teen Wolf. Type of Spanking: Discipline Implement(s): Hand Characters: Derek/Stiles Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Stiles goes with Scott, Lydia, and Allison to rescue Derek. Derek told Stiles not to come. Notes &amp; Warnings: Spanking of a teen by an adults.

**Prompt: Teen Wolf: Derek giving Stiles a disciplinary spanking - gen is fine, slash is fine too.**

"Stiles, what the hell are you doing here?" Derek bellowed.

"I'm here to help you." Stiles said, "Why do you think we came?"

"But I told you not to come."

"You think I was just going to sit at home and let them have all the fun?"

"Yes, because I told you to stay home. I can understand them coming. They have powers but you don't. You shouldn't have disobeyed me."

"First of all, you're not my Dad. Secondly, it was my car. And lastly, I don't care what you say. I belong here, even if I'm just a human. So get over yourself." Stiles yelled as he started to walk away.

Derek growled and before Stiles even knew Derek had moved he found himself face down over Derek's knee. Derek wasn't playing around. He started swatting fast and furious. Stiles was struggling to get his balance and move his backside away from Derek's onslaught of hard swats. It proved to be harder than he thought. Derek was much stronger and was determined to let Stiles know that when he said to stay put, he meant it.

"AHHHH, dammit Derek, I get it OWWWWW! Okay, okay, you're mad. OUCH!"

"Stiles, if I were you, I'd shut up before you..."

"Stiles, are you okay?" Scott yelled as he ran into the room.

"Too late. I tried to warn you." Derek said as Lydia, Allison, and Isaac rushed in.

The only noise in the room was the whack, whack, whack as Derek didn't even slow down his attack on Stiles' backside. There was an awkward silence as everybody watched in shock.

"OWW! Don't just stand there AHHH, get this beast off of me!" Stiles yelled. "Dammit Derek STOP!"

"Sorry Stiles, I don't wanna be next. That shit hurts!" Isaac said slipping out the door the same way he slipped in.

"Not happening." Allison said as she left

"Nope sorry." Lydia said following Allison.

"OWW. Scott, please make him stop!"

"I told you he'd be pissed if you came. You should have stayed in the car."

Whack, Whack, Whack, Whack. Derek attacked Stiles' sit spots hard.

"DEREK!"

Stiles started to tear up, not only from the pain but frustration as he tried again in vain to break free. When Scott said, "Sorry." and walked out, Stiles started to let the tears fall. He quit fighting and accepted his punishment until he felt Derek unbutton his jeans.

"Derek NO!" he cried.

"Sorry little brother, you're gonna learn to listen to me."

Derek lowered the back of his jeans and boxers to just below his backside to allow him access without exposing Stiles to the world.

Whack, Whack.

"AHHHHH!"

Whack, Whack.

"NO NO NO"

Whack, Whack.

Derek continued as Stiles broke down and sobbed. He kept spanking Stiles until his backside was bright red and he was a blubbering mess. Stiles wasn't even aware that the spanking had stopped or that Derek had pulled up his jeans until he found himself upright leaning against Derek's shoulder. Derek rubbed up and down his back and whispered,

"I care too much about you to let you get away with disobeying me. When I say stay put, I mean it!"

Stiles could was barely about to talk where anyone could understand him but he managed to say,

"I'm sorry. (hiccup) I care too!(hiccup) "

"I know you do, but when it comes to the supernatural shit, leave it to the supernatural creatures."

"Don't (hiccup) know if I (hiccup) can."

"Then you can expect to end up back over my knee."

"I guess (hiccup) it's a chance (hiccup) I'll have to take (hiccup)."

Derek shook his head, swatted Stiles once with extra force and stood him on his feet. Stiles yelped, grabbed his backside and rubbed vigorously.

"Ouch!"

"Let's go show everyone I didn't kill you. So we can head home."

Stiles moaned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a feeling Scott and I are in deep trouble when we get home."

"You didn't tell your Dad you were coming?"

"Hell no. I don't have a death wish."

Derek just laughed as they joined the others. Stiles looked at the ground a bit embarrassed until Scott said,

"No worries Stiles. We've all been there."

Everything was fine from that point on. They got in the jeep ready to head back to Beacon Hills.

"Oh wow." Stiles hissed as he sat down.

"What's wrong?" Derek asked concerned.

"Nothing, just a new feature I never knew the Jeep had."

"What's that?" Scott wondered.

"Heated seats!"

Derek looked over at the boy he considered to be a little brother and smiled. Stiles always knew what to say to put everyone at ease. He also knew that he would continue to do everything in his power to keep Stiles safe even if that meant taking him over his knee when necessary.


End file.
